Embodiment of the Eastern Tales
by Jain vi Bookshelvia
Summary: Naruto x Touhou Project Crossover. Uzumaki Naruto failed the third test to become a Genin. On the night he steals the Forbidden Scroll, he awakens a newly found power given to him by a man named ZUN. With it, he will reach greater heights than ever.
1. Unparalleled Romance, ZUN

Chapter 1

Foreigner to the Great Shinobi Nations! Traveling Bard of Unparalled Romance, ZUN!

* * *

Staring into the bowl of his steaming ramen, Naruto stares dejectedly into the broth. He had recently failed his third attempt at the Genin Exams and there would no longer be any more chances to try so again. One of his teachers form the Ninja Academy named Mizuki told him that there would be a special retest later today, but the aspiring Hokage wasn't sure if he could manage it.

"Excuse me! Could I get a large beef ramen with a large side of kelp?"

Shaken from his thoughts, the blonde turned to the new arrival. The stranger sat a seat away from his right. His thin but angular face wore a wry smile as his oval, green tinted glasses shined in the dim lamp light. Black bangs hang limply on the sides and atop it all sat a brown beret. He wore a simple collared black shirt and faded blue jeans. Noticing the attention, the man turned to him. "Is something the matter?"

Eyes blinking owlishly, he remained unresponsive until muttering an apology and returned to his cooling meal. Unshaken by the cold shoulder, the brunette tried once more. "C'mon, you look like you need someone to talk to. How 'bout it?"

Naruto then proceeded to share his misfortune with the Genin Exam and the special retest. The man simply listened and ate while nodding every other moment, giving off an occasional "Mm". After finishing his tale, the preteen sagged less and smiled more often. Seeing this, the stranger thought it opportune to introduce himself.

"Ah, how rude of me. After all that, I never even mentioned my name. I'm a traveling bard, going by the name of ZUN. I've heard good things about this village, and decided to come here to see for myself. Pardon, could I get a beer? Any kind is fine."

After placing a cold mug onto the counter, the waitress returned to her rounds. Taking a deep sip, ZUN broke off with a loud, satisfied sigh. "Ah, that's the stuff! But yes, I think you can do it just fine, Naruto-san. After all, you're going to be Hokage, aren't you?"

Feeling his brazen attitude returning, the blonde looked back to his new companion and give him a confident thumbs-up. "Yeah! I can totally do this! This test's gonna be cake for the great Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Haha, that's the spirit!" Rubbing his chin in thought, the bard contemplated in his thoughts. 'Hm. I know I'm not supposed to meddle, that's Yukari's thing. But still, I like this kid's charisma…'"Kid, I think you deserve a little something from me. Come over here, will ya?"

Shifting closer to the man, Naruto looked up to him. "What is it?"

Reaching to the back of the blonde's head, ZUN unstrapped the goggles off and laid it onto the counter. He placed his right hand onto the boy's forehead and spoke in a deep, baritone voice. _**"IN THE NAME OF THE GREAT WHITE BORDER, I DEEM THIS CHILD WORTHY OF THE EASTERN LANDS."**_

"…"

"…"

"…"

A crow in the distance cawed loudly. "BAKA! BAKA!"

"That's it?"

Taking his hand off his head, he smiled sheepishly. "That's it. Think of it like a bard's blessing to an upcoming warrior."

Pouting, his arms crossing as he looked away from the man. "Lame…"

* * *

He had done it.

He stole the scroll, just as Mizuki-sensei instructed.

He even mastered a technique from it!

But why couldn't he shake this sense of foreboding away?

"FOUND YOU!"

Leaping into the clearing, Umino Iruka glared at his student. "Naruto! Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Um, hey Sensei. Wait, what do you mean? You mean I've passed right?"

"Passed? What's going on? Explain yourself, NOW."

"Mizuki-sensei told me to steal this scroll from the tower as a special retake on the Genin Exams. He provided maps and instructions to come to this clearing to learn a move from the scroll before someone came. That means I passed, right?"

He did not like the confused expression on his scar-faced sensei. No, not one bit. Before the Chunin could speak, a shuriken as large as a human torso embedded itself into his back. Looking into the direction where the weapon came from, Naruto saw his other teacher, Mizuki, smirking a wicked grin. On his back was an identical shuriken to the one that hit Iruka's back mere moments ago.

Gasping in pain, a rasp "Why?" escaped Iruka's bloodied lips.

The grin widening, Mizuki jumped down into the ground to look at his handiwork. "Quite simple, Iruka. If you want power, you have to do whatever it means to obtain it. Even if it means abandoning your former nation, family and friends to do so." Stepping closer to the bleeding body, the grin grew into a malicious and mad smile. "It was fun while it lasted, but business comes first. Get ready to say hello to your parents again, IRUKA!"

Stumbling into a sprint, he reached for the shuriken on his back and threw it at the incapacitated ninja. The grin fell off his face as the shuriken missed as Iruka's body was replaced with a log. After viewing his surroundings, Naruto seemed to have disappeared as well. No matter, he'll have them both killed and deliver the spoils to Orochimaru in due time. A pulse of purple chakra oozed from his neck. Oh yes, he'll have them killed in due time.

Leaning against a tree, Naruto fought to catch his breath as quick as he could. His mind was still reeling in denial as to what just transpired. Before he had time to gather his thoughts, a voice caught his attention.

"..b-Because I am Iru-ka."

Jumping behind a tree, he saw his two instructors: One lay on the ground with the massive wound still leaking into the forest dirt below him. The other standing over him with a kunai knife in hand.

"Honestly Iruka, why do you go through so much trouble for the sake of a monster? Didn't you hate that brat as much as I do? He killed your parents, after all?"

'I'm… the Kyuubi? What does he mean by that?'

"I will admit, I did blame him for my parents' death. But he is not the monster that killed them! He is a proud ninja of Konoha! He is Uzumaki Naruto!"

Sneering at his former comrade, Mizuki tightened his grip as he swung at his jugular. "I GUESS THIS IS THE END, EH IRUKA?"

His widened, as he ran to his teacher's rescue. "SENSEI! NOOOOOOOO!"

A splatter of blood fell onto Naruto's face as Iruka's throat was cut open. Trembling hands reached for his face to wipe the excess fluids off. He stared at the dripping blood as Mizuki's laughter echoed throughout the forest. Stifling himself, he dashed at the grieving boy. Before he could get within striking distance, a bright white light encircled the blonde and pushed the murderous man back into a tree trunk. The light shifted into a bright reddish orange as kanji began to shape onto the boy's torso. It then lifted itself off from Naruto and grew in size and clarity. Squinting, Mizuki could barely make out the text from the lumisnence:

**REACH FOR THE MOON ~ IMMORTAL SMOKE**

The light was replaced with flames as it engulfed the unconscious preteen. The fire condensed into a human sized shell as Mizuki stared in awe at the phenomena before him. The embers simmered away as a new being emerged from the heat. It was Naruto, but his demeanor and appearance spoke something different. His blonde hair was now a near-white lavender, eyes burning with a vermillion red and a stern glare directed at the man before him. His clothes were singed and several red-white sealing tags were on his pants.

Cautiously leaning onto a tree for support, Mizuki stammered. "w-Who are y-you?"

The glare lessened into a smirk. "The name's Fujiwara no Mokou."

* * *

And that's chapter 1. Reviews would be nice.


	2. Fujiwara no Mokou

Chapter 2

The Hourai Incarnate! Everlasting, Fujiwara no Mokou!

* * *

"The name's Fujiwara no Mokou."

The newly dubbed Mokou stepped closer towards the man, the flames between them receding as she strolled through the surrounding fire. "I don't know what's exactly going on, but I'm not getting a very good vibe from ya. And you know what I do to stuff that I really don't like?"

The shivering chunin ignored Mokou in favor of running as fast he could. 'What the hell is going on? This isn't anything like the Kyuubi's power at all! Everything was going according to plan, so where did I go wro-'

Thrown against the bark of a burning tree, Mizuki clawed at the strong grip holding him above the ground. "Let me go, you son of a-" Interrupted by a fist hitting his nose and flying through the tree he was held against, the traitor lain on the burning timber he fell upon. Grabbed by the collar of his chunin vest, Mokou held him at eye level. "Just letting you know. I'M A GIRL!"

The fire now began to swirl around the two as Mokou's body began to shine a bright red aura. The aura then spread and grew around her. It condensed into lines racing across her sides and formed a phoenix-like shape behind her back. "But yeah, I really don't like you. Not one bit. And you never did answer my question either. So I'll clear that up for ya right now." Beads of sweat fell only to be evaporated by the intense heat. His narrow eyes dropping as his consciousness began to falter in and out. "**I BURN 'EM**."

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen exhaled a drawn out puff of tobacco as he viewed over the reports of tonight's incident. The death of a fine academy instructor, the betrayal of his colleague, and what exactly happened to one Uzumaki Naruto. There were detailed comments about the landscape and just what exactly were found there. The small canopy to the east of the southern gate had lit into a large flash fire but was well contained by early arrivals to the sudden disaster. The body of Iruka was found near the edges of the flames, throat slashed and relatively intact. The aged leader narrowed his eyes when going over the description of Mizuki's corpse. Or at least, what remained of it. All that was recovered of the traitor was a head, half charred from the inferno. It was thoroughly roasted and they could only identify it via dental records.

The strangest of all was the one apparently responsible for the act. The scouts reported Naruto with a new appearance and hand delivering the scroll back to them. Before they were able to grab a hold of him, a hole opened right below the boy and pulled him in. It closed immediately afterwards and left no trace of its existence behind. It had a most unusually description: it was said to be a small rift held open by two large red ribbons on both ends. One of his men was close enough to get a glimpse of what was one the inside. He said it looked like a realm of darkness with a surreal number of eyes staring back. It sounded more to be of an illusion than anything, but the sensors present sensed no chakra being used at all. That thought worried the veteran Hokage even more so.

"It should worry you; after all, isn't he one of your village's greatest and darkest secrets?"

Cold sweat began to gather on his brow. The Third turned to the left of his desk to see a strange woman sitting in one of his lounge chairs. Her purple eyes bore an apathetic stare, as if looking past him. Her hair was a matching purple, ruffled and wavy, went up to her shoulder and was held down by a black hair band. She wore a blue shirt adorned with yellow heart-shaped buttons and pink frilled collar and sleeves. Her pink skirt was decorated with a faint rose pattern. Pink slippers with hearts hid her bare foot from the hard wooden floor. A red eye shaped pendant hung atop directly where her heart was with red and yellow cords going around her wrists and head.

Crossing her arms, she went on. "Greetings, Hiruzen. I am Komeiji Satori, mistress of the Palace of Earth Spirits."

Opening his mouth to speak, Satori readied an answer before he could ask. "Yes, that does answer the 'Who?' but not the 'Why?'. I'm here to answer any questions you have about earlier."

"What do you mean-"

"I apologize for my rudeness, but I should explain myself before causing any more interruptions. I have the ability to read hearts and minds; and because of it, I know what you are to going to say before you speak it. Now, I meant as in your ward, Naruto, and what exactly happened there. I know that you already knew that Naruto would not have been able to steal that scroll without some outside help, and you are correct. The man named Mizuki was responsible for disabling the traps and paved the way for him to enter and leave the tower with such ease. Using him as a scapegoat, he planned to have Naruto meet him in that clearing, kill him, and deliver the scroll to someone named Orochimaru. This Iruka died as a martyr by Mizuki's hands and soon after… Naruto transformed."

Glancing at the unnerved man, she continued. "Not in the method you're thinking of though. He did not channel this Kyuubi but possibly someone just as powerful. The being he transformed into is a human from where the realm of which I reside. Her abilities are considerably powerful for a human. She is able to manipulate fire and is immortal. Yes, immortal; she can revive herself after any form of damage done to her body. Be it dismembering, eaten, burned or even completely obliterated, she is able to recover from it. She also has eternal youth, so she looks just as she did before she obtained immortality."

She raised an eyebrow at a certain thought crossing the retired general's mind. "Your concern is justified, but there is no need for you to worry. The one responsible for making the Hourai Elixir would not bow to the likes of your former student. I doubt he would be able to come to cross over worlds anyhow. Anyways, the immortal goes by the name of Fujiwara no Mokou. As Naruto drew upon her power, the flow of her essence coming to this world caused several heads to turn. One of those who noticed this is a powerful meddler who seems to cause mischief for her personal amusement."

Sighing to herself, she pinched her nose before looking back at Hiruzen. "She would've come herself, but it is still winter in our land. So she's still hibernating till late spring. She's a rather lazy one, but I digress. Her name is Yukari and is recognized as something akin to a God. Her power is vast and not many dare to question her authority. She came to witness the transgressions between the Mokou-empowered Naruto and Mizuki and was amused by what she saw. Not long after killing the man, Naruto was surrounded by your men. Yukari spirited Naruto away via teleportation and knocked him unconscious for examination."

"She learned that Naruto has a newly found link to Gensokyo, our homeland, and modified it for the better. This link was originally only to resonate with one soul to another across the border between our respective realms. Naruto instinctively linked with Mokou due to their kindred history of both of them being pariahs. Now, he is able to connect with a much larger number of beings from Gensokyo so long as they meet certain requirements. I'm afraid I do not know much of them so I cannot answer that question nor am I able to answer how he obtained this link. Yukari found it familiar but couldn't quite place her finger on the source. As for how I know this information", she deadpanned. "I'm a mind reader, need I say more? She sent me to your office and asked me to inform of you this. And as to where be Naruto at the moment…"

She formed the ram symbol and a cloud of smoke enveloped her. After dissipating, a purple haired Naruto with purple eyes stood in her place. "Young Naruto will remember all that has occurred tonight, so an explanation about his newly found power is not in order. He will know everything that I have known about you within the short time we have been together. Including", she pointed to the portrait of his younger self that was aligned with the other Hokages. "Your hidden collection of… literature. And a trait that I rather admire about this boy, Hiruzen, is that he doesn't approve of such things."

Satori's eyes closed and a shudder ran through her possessed body. Purple locks faded into a rich yellow as she dropped to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

And that's chapter 2. Please review!


	3. Yakumo Ran

Indigo of the Spectrum, Yakumo Ran!

* * *

"My, it looks just like the Bamboo Forest of the Lost. I wonder, just exactly how much did that boy take on from Mokou?"

"For goodness sakes, why couldn't Master have left a map to this child's mind?"

Rushing through stalks of bamboo that littered the surrounding area, a white and yellow blur sped through the foliage only to stop at a dead end.

"Ugh! Which way is it?"

She palmed her face and swept stray blonde locks out of her view.

Taking flight once more, Yakumo Ran shot off into the cleared path. The sky was under the cover of an endless night, only lit by a lone full moon with no stars to accompany it. What once was a yellow, dank sewer was now reformed into the home of the current possessor of the boy's body. Walls replaced with tall bamboo and knee-high water became a condensed mist, leaving far sight nearly impossible. Back at the main road, Ran picked up speed as she flew deeper into the recesses of Naruto's mindscape.

The mist began to fade as she got further and further in. With it, the bamboo gradually shortened and lessened in number to the point when only a few spouts emerged from the soil. She skidded to a stop before looking up to the structure in front of her. It was an oriental palace, large and imposing as it stood proud in the clearing. The roof was a rich red pagoda and it was at least five stories above ground. The walls were painted with a pearl white sheen that illuminated in the night. No windows were built into the wall and a lone towering door stood at the center. It was red in a rectangular shape with a pair of golden handles to pull it open.

A strong tremor rumbled throughout the mindscape as the scenery changed. The sky replaced with a cathedral ceiling, hanging several chandeliers from above. The foliage completely vanished and the soil beneath her became a tiled floor. Walls now surrounded her with stain glass windows depicting various animals, too colorful and bright to allow her to see what was behind the window. The palace that was once there now became an obsidian cage, high as the ceiling and connected to the walls to her left and right. A large stone padlock hung from the door of the cage, directly in front of her. The bars were wide, enough for her to slip through, but not wide enough for what it held.

The beast behind the cage was hunched over and on its side, its body too large for the small room it was given. Its red fur ruffled and shifted as it tried to find a better position. Sensing the new presence, the prisoner turned to the guest. Long rabbit-like ears folded back as crimson bestial eyes looked down at Ran. Opening its large muzzle, drool dripped out of a gaping maw with rows of sharp teeth. The vulpine snout exhaled, a puff of hot air filled the confined spaces.

The Kyuubi viewed his guest his great curiosity. Her short blonde hair held down by a mop cap over her head. The mop cap broke off into two ends and riddled with yellow talismans. Her outfit was a white robe with a blue centerpiece, written with sutras and other texts it didn't recognize. Her pink frilled collar and wrist cuffs had similar writings on them. She wore white sock-like shoes with a blue frill holding it at the ankle. Nine fox tails hung off her posterior, swaying back and forth.

"**My… Never did I expect to see another Kyuubi. And a chained one no less! So, what have you come here for? Is your master planning to domesticate me as well?"**

"Not quite. May I ask for your name? It's quite annoying to refer to you by a title that both of us hold."

"**Ha! I never had a need for a name. Before being trapped within here, I was but a mindless beast. Consciousness is something rather new to me, so pardon my rudeness for not giving a name."**

"It's quite alright, I understand. I go by the name that my mistress has given to me, Yakumo Ran."

"**Mm, Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, what is your business here?**

"My Master has left me duties I must perform. One of which requires your assistance."

"**Oh? And if I were to refuse?"**

She raised her left hand and faced the palm towards the colossus. Runes from her talismans glowed and ripped themselves off of their paper surface and swirled around her figure with increasing speed.

"I never said that it had to be voluntary. _Shikigami: Wizard-Fox Thoughts!_"

The Kyuubi's eyes widened as the cage shook violently. The bars began to crack and the padlock split into two. Stunned by its newly found freedom, the Kyuubi never noticed the ruins of its former prison race behind it. The stones climbed on top of one another as it rose higher and higher. It transformed into a wall, blank and featureless.

Ran swung her right arm in a grand sweeping motion, keeping her left in place. The tornado of kanji and writing shot towards the red mammoth. Before it could react, the spell already took effect. Glowing yellow cuffs were now attached to each of his limbs, tails and neck. All of them flew off into directions, leaving the Kyuubi in a crucifix. It slammed into the wall behind him and pushed him deeper into the granite surface. The beast snarled in fury until sutras flew at his snout and sealed it shut. The stone rippled and the Kyuubi began to sink into it. Its eyes widening, the captured demon struggled against the bonds in vain. After it was completely swallowed, the wall crumbled back into ruins.

"Well, that wasn't too hard."

"Hey Yakumo, mind giving me a hand here?"

Behind Ran was stood Fujiwara no Mokou. Her light lavender hair reached down to her ankles. In them were tied red-white charms on the sides and a lone large one was made into a make shift bow at the center. Her red eyes glowed in the dim cave. She wore a light brown shirt, slightly discolored due to fire. Her red overalls were decorated with the same charms as her hair in no particular pattern. Her black shoes had a bow-charm on them as well. Over her shoulder was an unconscious Uzumaki Naruto, snoring and drooling into Mokou's shirt.

"Can you get this kid off of me? I've got slobber going into places where it shouldn't be."

"Fine, fine. Just let him down onto the floor."

Literally shrugging the boy off her shoulder, he fell to the floor face first. Ran gaped as Naruto continued snoring, muffled by the hard ground beneath.

"Mokou! What did you do that for?"

"What? I'm not the kid's sitter or anything."

Kneeling beside the sleeping orange preteen, Ran flipped him over and put him into a more comfortable position.

"I believe you saw Miss Satori before you gave up control to her?"

"Yeah, yeah. She's that purple haired know-it-all with the red eye over her heart, right?"

"Yes, that'd be her. I should inform you that you're going to be something special for this young man here. After all, you were his first."

Mokou blinked for a few moments before catching onto the innuendo. "Hey, do you know how sick you are? I'm over a thousand years old! And I am not into underage boys!"

Chuckling at her panic, Ran waved it off. "You can't take much of a joke, can you? Anyways, we should make ourselves settled."

"Why? We're not actually going to stay here, are we?"

"My, you haven't noticed it yet?"

"Noticed what?"

"You're not actually Fujiwara no Mokou nor am I Yakumo Ran. We are imprints of the real Mokou and Ran. Other than Mistress Yukari, no one from Gensokyo can last long within another world due to our long exposure to its magic saturated atmosphere. If we were left outside, it would be similar to that of a fish out of water. So to compensate for that, our small fraction of our essence was sent here. The boy whom you dropped over there is the avatar of himself within this mindscape. He's still recovering from the takeover you did earlier, so he will most likely be out for another few hours."

"Wait, what do you mean? Was I really that hard on the kid?"

"You nearly fried him from the inside. He took on approximately eighty percent of your full power; the only reason why he's still alive is due to his exceptional healing factor and vitality. Then again, your summoning was prior to the modification. So it would make sense that he had so much unfiltered power flowing through him at the time. It's going to be much more regulated now with my monitoring."

"Well, good for him. Now, I got another question for ya. Why the hell does this room reek of killer intent and hate? I haven't felt this much anger since Keine caught those fairies setting the textbooks on fire." Internally wincing at that memory, the immortal shivered at the thought of the blue schoolteacher when provoked.

"This chamber once housed a colossal being of pure energy. This world views it as a natural disaster with the sheer power and strength it wielded."

"Huh. This bad boy got a name? And what happened to it? Something like that doesn't just vanish."

"I simply put a better use for it instead of taking up space like it did before. It is now being deconstructed and will become the buffer for the transition when the others arrive. And I believe it was called the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Mokou snorted. "Pfft. Wow, the irony of it all. Killed by one of your own like that. Oh, you mentioned something about others?"

"Yes, we will be seeing some familiar faces here in due time."

A wide grin spread across the red clad immortal's face. "Including a certain Princess?"

"Perhaps."

The grin turned wicked as she slid her hands sinisterly against another. "For once, I'm going to get the home field advantage. See ya around, Foxy. I've gotta do some preparing."

Mokou flew off into the darkness in a red blur, glowing even in the distance. Pinching her nose at the antics, Ran sighed. Walking back towards their host, she pondered on whom would be the next arrival.

Neither noticed the lone vermillion eye at their feet watching the two throughout the whole exchange.

* * *

Chapter 3's done~ Tell me what you thought.


	4. Yakumo Yukari

Border of Phantasms, Yakumo Yukari!

* * *

"So you're saying I can't do what I did with Mokou ever again?"

"Not exactly", Ran said. "I've taken the liberty to go through your memories-"

"Wait, you did what?"

"-and discovered that you had a rather an unusual technique. This shadow clone… I believe we can possess and use them as a medium just we as can with you. Possibly better due to the fact that they're partially incorporeal."

"What's that got to with anything?"

"Naruto, the reason why we're having such an issue connecting is due to the fact that… well…"

"Huh? What's the problem?"

"You lack certain anatomy that we have."

"What the heck does that mean?"

"IT MEANS YOU DON'T GOT NO BOOBS OR A VAGINA, KIDDO!"

"Mokou! Language!"

They were currently meeting within the epicenter of Naruto's mind. The multi-tailed fox had finished discussing the current situation as well as giving him a tour of his own mindscape. The mental space they were in appeared to be a large open field, reminiscent of that of a prairie. Above them were numerous floating doors, each leading to another imprint within their own private piece of Naruto's psyche. Mokou sat atop of hers, a bamboo door with no handle and was covered in charred black marks.

Tilting his head to the side, Naruto scrunched his face in confusion. "So that means it'd work better as a girl? Why's that?"

Palming her face while the red clad immortal fell off her door in laughter, Ran went on. "It's because the magic would flow more smoothly if the body matched that of its possessor's form. The better the match, the better the possession. Combining that with the immaterial shadow clones, we now can have multiple and stable bodies to reside in."

Mokou stifled herself at the thought of access to the outside world and all of the possibilities of the idea. And with it, all of its limitations. "Wait, doesn't mean those 'multiple and stable bodies' won't be stable at all? One good hit would take 'em out, right?"

Ran raised an eyebrow at the question. "True, but it's better than the alternative of us only being able to experience this world though the actual body. And I see that I'm not the only one invading our host's privacy."

Said host was staring at the both of them with a gaping expression. "Why the hell do people keep looking into my head? First that Satori lady, now you two!"

* * *

"Hm, I think this will do fine, Naruto-kun. Not only will this increase our work force, they will also be at ease when it comes to working with your new acquaintances."

"Thanks Jiji. I can't take all the credit though, Ran came up with most of stuff, she really thought this out before hand."

The aged leader straightened the papers lain on his desk before filing them away for his secretary later to collect. "Now, onto another matter. I believe we have yet to resolve the issue on what you are to do for your career. Due to your abilities, I think it would be a shame to restrict someone such as yourself to mediocre D-ranked missions like your former classmates."

"Hm, I certainly hope so. It'd be hopelessly dull if you were to do so. After all, it's so rare to get a chance to find such entertainment."

Both looked up towards the ceiling to see a woman looking down at them. Amber eyes glowed with mirth and amusement at the two baffled below her. A white mop hat with a large red ribbon held coiled blonde hair unnaturally as she hung upside down. She wore a white frilled dress, with a purple gi like cloth as the centerpiece. It was mainly purple with red trigram symbols at the torso area and downwards. At bottom, a red and purple yin-yang ball pattern is seen. She hung from thin strip of questionable space, held open by a pair of red ribbons. The strip appeared to be a gap into a pseudo-space, yet she could touch it as it were a tangible object.

"My dear Ran, how goes the operation?"

Sarutobi looked at where Naruto was to see he had already gone through with on his changes. Yellow fox ears and tails sprouted from his body and his facial features became somewhat more feral. "All as you requested, Yukari-sama. The estimated time of arrival of all the others shall be earlier than anticipated."

Hiruzen's eyes widened at the name. Yakumo Yukari… Naruto had already told him of this woman's abilities and influence. Sweat beaded from his brow at the implications this brought about. This woman… she's a dangerous one.

Yukari's grin widened as she straightened upwards, now sitting on the gap. Pulling an oriental folding fan from her sleeve, she unfolded and pulled it before her face. "Hohoho, and anything else to be noted of?"

Ran nodded. "Hai, this body has a skill that is unlike that I have seen from Gensokyo. They call it Shadow Clone technique. Rather than just making corporal clones, they are semi-corporal; able to change their shape with a few adjustments. Not only that, they also transfer all the memories of its actions before dispelling and can be produced to mass amounts."

The Sage of Gensokyo's eyes widened. This brings her plans to much newer heights. And judging by Ran's fanged grin, she knew it as well. Chuckling, she mused over the prospect. "Ran, I trust you can handle this on your own accord?"

"Hai, Yukari-sama."

She turned to the silent man, amused by how serious he was by the whole situation. "And do you have anything to say at all? You've been quite dull throughout this whole conversation. It's not fun to talk to a brick wall, you know?"

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes at the quip. "Yukari-dono, your vassal has explained to me of your significance and I am fully aware of what you're capable of. Even I were to comment at the matter at hand, I doubt I could sway your opinion."

Sneering behind the fan, she closed the fan and withdrew into her sleeve. She then proceeded to clap slowly, each sound drawn out and mocking. "At least you aren't senile, you know of your role. That's good to know. After all, we can't have humans like you getting too big of an ego. Well, I'm off. Even if you're not the Ran, you're still my Ran. Do not disappoint me."

"I will do what is expected of me, Yukari-sama."

The gap Yukari was sitting on grew larger until it enveloped her whole figure. The ribbons on the both sides gave away and the folds in the air shifted back into place.

* * *

"Ino-Pig!"

"Billboard Brow!"

It had been a week after the graduation exams, and all the newly made genin-to-be had gathered at their former classrooms to be made into their new cells. All were assembled into their former classroom, anticipating the soon to be good or bad news. The sliding door opened and a woman they had never seen before had entered the room. Her straight white hair with light lavender highlights reached to her waist. Above it sat a blue pagoda-like hat, the top tied with a large red ribbon. Her dress was dyed a dark shade of blue with white sleeves that reached to her elbows. The collar was a lighter blue with a red ribbon tied to the bottom of it. Under her arm was a clipboard and pen.

Clearing her throat, the fight between the two girls ceased and both stifled themselves to sit down. Walking over to the podium at the center of the room, the woman placed the clipboard down.

"Due to some misfortunate events, neither Iruka-sensei nor Mizuki-sensei will be able to attend today. I am Kamishirasawa Keine and I shall be announcing your new Genin cells within a moment. But first…" Flipping over a paper on the clipboard, she cleared her throat once more. "Congratulations, you have all made your first steps into your careers as a shinobi. From here, you shall be divided into three-man teams under the supervision of your respective Jonin-sensei. The will of fire of your generation will burn bright through the troubled times ahead and your comrades of Konoha wish you luck upon your endeavors. Make this village proud to call you its citizens and protectors!"

The class clapped at the initiatory speech and settled once more. Seeing this, Keine flipped the paper again. "Now then, Team 1 is…"

* * *

And that's Chapter 4.


	5. Kochiya Sanae

Transient Living Deity, Kochiya Sanae!

* * *

"Team 7, reporting in. Capture of Tora, complete."

Hatake Kakashi led his Genin team into the office, handing the caged housecat over to Keine who sat Hokage's side. She was to replace the late Umino Iruka as the instructor for the Ninja Academy. Her encouraging attitude was well appreciated by many in the community already. She also said to have prior experience to teaching, giving her a more appealing resume than most others.

Looking back at his team, he couldn't help but slip a little giggle at their peeved glares at the animal behind bars. First was his first kunoichi, Haruno Sakura. Though she graduated as Top Kunoichi of her class and keen intellect, her physical skills were quite sub-par. He was going to have to fix that sometime.

Next was Uchiha Sasuke. The famous and tragic class heartthrob graduated as Top Student and was very advanced for his age. Then again, it was expected of lone avenger of the fallen Uchiha clan. Easily taunted by any mentions of the massacre seven years ago sends young Sasuke into a frenzy. The usually reserved and calm genin because sloppy and predictable, another issue to work on later.

He stared a little longer at his last student. Her outfit consisted of a white kimono with detached sleeves. Light blue with white polka-dotted trims adorned the torso while the mid rift and below consisted of a dark purple with white polka dots as well. Her light green hair reached to the hips, one side was decorated with a frog-shaped hairclip while the other had a snake-shaped accessory wrapped around a lock of hair. Light blue eyes glared intensely at the shivering feline in the arms of Fire Daimyo's Wife. Muttering too softly to hear what she was saying, he lip-read what appeared to be "It's not a youkai, it's not a youkai, just… an innocent little… kitty."

Turning to his commanding leader, the one-eyed Jonin scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Maa, requesting another mission, Hokage-sama."

Nodding, Hiruzen looked through the rows of scrolls before him. "Hm, we have the following available: babysitting Elder Takeru's grandchildren, repainting the Hokage Tower, and-"A loud crashing noise made itself known followed after by a cry of "TORA! WHY DO YOU RUN FROM MOMMY?" Pinching the bridge of his nose, the Sandaime went on. "And the recapture of Tora."

"Hokage-sama, I humbly ask for a higher ranked mission."

Raising an eyebrow at the bold outburst, Kakashi chuckled softly at Sanae's mild twitching at the left eye. Amused by this as well, Keine looked away while stifling bits of laughter away from the attention. Hiruzen looked back at Sanae, hands bridging on the furnished table before him. "Do you recall that emissary from the top of the mountain?"

The girl stiffened at the question, "Yes, sir."

"You wouldn't mind if she wanted to accompany you with two others, as insurance?"

Blue eyes widened further. "No, sir. Not at all."

"Very well, Team 7 shall escort two individuals to the Land of Waves, warding off highwaymen and bandits and such. Your clients will be meeting you tomorrow at Gate 34 at o'eight hundred tomorrow. Dismissed."

Handing the scroll to Kakashi, the Third watched as he took his team out the room.

Leaning over to his ear, Keine whispered, "Hokage-sama, I recall that this mission only had one client, who is the second escort?"

"This was requested by your familiars, Kamishirasawa-san. It is beyond my judgment on how your group operates."

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking back there? You could've seriously gotten us all in trouble! You should be glad that Hokage-sama let you off with such a slap on the wrist."

After leaving the administrative office, Team 7 walked over to a nearby yakitori stand as a treat to their first C-ranked mission. Sakura went on, "And here I thought you were sane, why couldn't we have a normal person on our team? Or just Sasuke-kun and I alone as a team?"

Scoffing at the girl's fantasizing, Sanae picked up a menu and looked through the options. "Sorry Sakura, the place I come from either kills your sanity or your sanity kills you. Beside, you know that a two-man cell wouldn't happen. So just enjoy the fact that we're moving on up in the ladder."

Looking through the menu as well, Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the green haired girl. "Sanae, what exactly was Hokage-sama asking you earlier?"

Sakura leaned closer to closer to her, "Yeah? What exactly was he saying to you? Sounded like some sort of code."

Sitting at the edge of the group, Kakashi too listened in.

"Oh, he was just talking about family matters. None of your business, so don't ask." Placing the menu down, she raised her hand. "Hello? I'd like to order now."

The stand owner turned and Sanae's eyes bulged at the identity of the coming person. "Mokou? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Taking your order, why else would I be here?" She wore her usual outfit with an apron over it. Within the left breast pocket held a notepad and pen.

Sanae continued gaping with her mouth open while Mokou ignored her and walked over to her teammates. "OK, what it'll be?"

The silver haired man gave one of his patented eye-smiles. "Any recommendations?"

"We got chicken, chicken and more chicken."

* * *

A clatter of tinkling glass rang throughout the hallways of the Konoha Hospital. Three genin paced back and forth with large boxes and other parcels in their care. After placing one down, one of them wiped the sweat off her brow. "Why the hell do I have to all this heavy lifting too? I'm going to muscles at this rate and Sasuke-kun won't like girls with big arms and then Forehead will get ahead of me and-"

"Oh, shut it Ino and move to the side," Shikamaru came into the office after Ino had, he too carrying various equipment. Followed closely after him was another moving box, frantically shaking up and down.

"Shika, move out of the way! I've got to use the bathroom really really really bad!"

Sighing, the Nara clan heir placed his boxes down next to Ino's previous pile. A grey blur rushed passed him and put down his boxes onto the floor before running back out into the hallway. In distance, the two heard a door opening and a hard slam shortly after. Pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation, the blonde kunoichi muttered, "I told him he shouldn't have had all those popsicles earlier, but noooo."

Asuma stood on the side, shaking his head at Choji's actions. "Well, I think that's the last of it. Unless I'm wrong, Reisen-san."

"No, that'd be all." She wore a white collared, short sleeved shirt with a red clip-on tie. Her knee length skirt was purple and wore black sandals. Her long, light purple reached all the to her hips and eyes were a vermillion red. On top of her head was a hair band with long rumpled white rabbit ears.

They were currently in the Head Office of the building. Not too long ago, she and her master were introduced by the Hokage as the new Director of the Medical Staff. After a brief demonstration of her abilities, Reisen was acknowledged for her skill. Shocking them further after informing them that she was only the student and still learning, they accepted her master with little resistance.

Team 10 soon took off to the Administrative office for their payment and Reisen was left alone. Moving towards the closest package, she began to unload its contents.

* * *

A woman strolled through the Konoha Medicinal Greenhouse with a inquisitive gaze. Glancing through the various ferns, fungi and foliage, she also looked into the notebook given to her by the staff to brief her on the various characteristics on them. Her stern grey eyes scanned through the pages rapidly. Her long silver hair, braided into a ponytail that reached her tailbone, swayed with each step she took. A dark blue nurse's hat sat atop of her head. Her dress consisted of a red and blue pattern with several constellations running through it. At her waist was a white band and the bottom rim of the dress was a white frill.

"Eirin-sama!"

Halting in mid step, Eirin closed the book and placed it under her arm. "Yes, what is it?"

A man wearing a robe completely white kneeled before, his face and head were also covered by a white cloth, leaving his dull black eyes visible. "Genin Team 10 has completed their mission, Reisen-san is now assembling your equipment as we speak."

Nodding, Eirin turned her back to the Ryou-Nin (Medical Ninja). "Tell her that I want her to finish before sunrise, she is to have no breaks until I tell her so directly. Understood?"

"Hai."

Vanishing in a leaf Shunshin (Body Flicker), the genius pharmacist continued to look through her new inventory.

* * *

"But please! Just one more!"

"Yeah, please? That was so cool!"

"They looked so cute! Can you tell me how you made them?"

A crowd of children surrounded a lone girl at the center of it. Her short blonde was held down by a red frilled ribbon and eyes were a light cerulean. Her outfit consisted of a white frill, short sleeved top with pink ribbons and a blue dress. She carried a small brown book, wrapped by a red ribbon. Beside her was small doll. It had long blonde hair, drawn on blue eyes and a black apron dress. A pair of butterfly wings flapped rapidly to keep in the air as it carried a small red suitcase. "Sorry kids, I've got an appointment to keep. Maybe next week?"

The parents of said children came over and led them away from her, apologizing for their respective child's actions and praised her for her earlier puppet show. Making her way to the Konoha Library, she spotted a familiar person. She wore a black witches' hat with on it. Her golden eyes matched her hair. A small braid trailed down her left shoulder, tied by a green ribbon. Her black skirt was covered by a large green apron, tied in a green bow in the back. The girl was looking the other way before turning to see the newcomer. She waved and walked over. "Hi Alice. What cha been up to, ze?"

"Oh, the usual. Found anything interesting so far, Marisa?"

"Not really. I just visited Patchouli in there. She's going through them scrolls like a monster. I can't really understand that elemental stuff she can."

Rolling her eyes at the fellow magician, Alice pointed towards a shop in the main district. "Well, you've always been the flashy type anyhow. A few kids earlier had shinobi parents and I overheard something called an exploding tag…"

"Ooh. Sounds fun, ze!"

* * *

So tell me what you think of the new chapter. No really, please review. Thanks goes to my amazing Beta, Cogi for helping me with the last few chapters!


	6. Kawashiro Nitori

Super Youkai Warhead, Kawashiro Nitori!

* * *

In one of the many shelters in the northern Land of Fire, a request was made to Konohagakure for aid to protect a family of nobles. Not long ago, their castle was captured in a siege and had managed to escape not only with their lives, but with their funds as well. The rouge-nin that initially attacked has discovered them once more and is currently attempting to obtain the treasures once more. A small unit was dispatched to the bunker, arriving approximately three hours before nightfall; among them was a new recruit.

Her blue hair was tied into two pigtails on the sides of her head. Between her pigtails was a green hat with a white serpent like emblem at the center. Her light blue dress held several pockets, two on her arms and several more along the bottom. Various tools were poking out of each, such as screwdrivers and wrenches. Her collar was white and frilled and below it, a golden hung from the straps on her chest. Behind her was a large, dark aquamarine backpack that was nearly the same size as her. Sitting down and leaning on it as a cushion, she reached inside and took out a lime green bottle she took a hearty sip from. Surrounding her were several oblong objects on metal poles, moving back and forth in an automated manner.

"Hey, aren't you going to get ready for the raiders? They're going to be within a moment's notice!"

Squeaking at her commanding officer's voice, Kawashiro Nitori jumped to her feet and saluted. "Hai! I've already finished preparations on the ambush, sir!"

The captain raised a brow. "Really? These things don't like they're going to do much…"

Feeling her pride as an engineer insulted, a much more confident tone took place of her usually shy voice. "Sir, I'm an engineer. That means I solve problems. Not problems like how to look good in front of clients because that relies within the conundrums of your own self-judgment. I solve practical problems. For instance, how am I going to stop the enemy from breaching our line of defenses? The answer- is dammaku." (Curtain of Bullet Fire)

One of the stands near her suddenly stop turning before facing to a direction and began firing colorful green bullets at the moving silhouette. It managed to evade the first barrage and was making its way towards the gateway.

Nitori went on. "And if that doesn't work, use more dammaku."

More poles arose from the bushes, hidden beneath the cloak of the night. More viridian bullets fire and the bandit was incapacitated.

"Impressive. They seem to be able to hit quite fast and hard."

"Oh, they're just the ones for the initial scouts. But back there…" She pointed to a much larger pole, shadowed by the looming arc at the gate. "Like this here monster shooter, designed by me, built by me, and you best hope…" Another wave of fire shot, its bullets flashing where the infiltrator lain now before dimming. "…not pointed at you."

* * *

At the gate assigned to them by their sensei, Team 7 all arrived two hours prior to Kakashi's arrival. When the Jonin did arrive, a bumbling drunk followed closely behind him.

"Sorry I'm so late; I had to help an old woman cross the street."

"Liar!" The rosette stomped her foot down in rage. "What will take for you to get here on time for once?"

The Uchiha muttered, "A miracle, obviously."

"That can be arranged."

Kakashi turned to his student. "Sanae, now what do you mean by that?"

Smiling cheekily, she waved him off. "Oh, nothing at all. So, who's the other client that's coming with this mission?"

"Oh, I believe you'd know her, Sanae. And another genin has been dispatched to come with us as well. I think you're familiar with him, too."

* * *

"Youmu."

"Hai, Yuyuko-sama?"

"We are heading to the Land of Waves, are we not?

"Hai, Yuyuko-sama."

"Then why are we walking there rather than flying there?"

"Because that would be abnormal to this world, milady."

"And this has stopped us before…?"

"Yuyuko-sama, do you recall Ran-san requesting us to attract minimal attention to ourselves?"

"And this has stopped us before…?"

Sighing at her lady's mannerisms, she explained. "The inhabitants of this land won't be able to tolerate us if we act abnormally abnormal."

"So are you saying we should act excessively abnormal?"

"No, milady. That would be counter-productive."

Within the confines of Naruto's enlarged mindscapes were two women flying down a stepped slope, surrounded by a garden of cherry blossom trees. The petals scattering into the downdraft of the cool breeze, blanketing the cut stone staircase in a wave of pink.

The first was floating in the air, yet still maintained an atmosphere of grace and elegance. Her wavy pink hair reached to the top of her shoulders, covered by a blue mop hat that had a red swirl like pattern on its front. She wore a blue formal kimono, laced with several white frills on the collar, elbows and bottom.

The second was following behind her, keeping a pace that kept the other in front. Her straight white hair was held down by an off-centered black ribbon, short enough to not reach her shoulders. She wore a green dress with short white sleeves and collar. Beneath the collar was a black ribbon matching the one in her hair. Several small ghost-like patterns were sown into the edges of the knee-length dress. She carried a katana with a black sheath with a cherry blossom insignia and flower attached and a wakizashi(Japanese short sword). A formless partially-transparent blob surrounded her body, waving back and forth.

"Now, Youmu."

"Yes, Yuyuko-sama?"

"How am I to indulge myself in the fine dining of the outside world if my body cannot eat due to it not having a physical form?"

"As to quote you earlier, milady, 'And this has stopped us before?'"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, milady."

* * *

"So you've effectively crippled him as a shinobi."

"Not at all, Hokage-sama. If anything, we have made him for more capable than any mortal man your realm has ever spawned. He simply has not tapped into out potential yet."

Sarutobi Hiruzen gripped the soft leather of his chair tightly at the report given to him. Across his table sat a pale woman with purple hair and eyes. Within her hair were several ribbons and a nightcap with a crescent moon on its off-center front. Wearing a nightgown as daily wear, her pale skin and poor constitution indicated her as one who would rarely step outside her bedroom. Underneath her arm was a large black book, its covered scribed with various archaic circles with a lone red bookmark sticking out from its pages.

"Miss Patchouli, if Naruto-kun is not able to manipulate his chakra due to your residence within him, he can no longer fight properly as a shinobi. Did you not tell me early he can no longer emit any form of chakra at all? Even if he were to open the Eight Celestial Gates, his body would still refuse to use any of his chakra?"

"That is correct."

Wincing at the blunt monotone answer, he took a deep breath of his scented tobacco and blew out. "Then how is he able to use techniques such as the Kage Bunshin(Shadow Clone) and Henge(Transformation)?"

"Hokage-sama, while I did say he can no longer emit any chakra does not mean he cannot use any. His body's chakra, as you call it, is occupied as a source of strength and nourishment for us. He cannot control his chakra at will, yes. But Miss Ran is able to distribute his inner 'chakra' at her command. Young Naruto simply can no longer learn any of your shinobi arts and will be forced to rely on our abilities. Have no fear though, for we are more than capable of defending him from almost, if not, all, dangers."

"And… What of the beast?"

"Incapacitated."

"I will have to take your word for it. On a brighter note, what do you think of our Shinobi Libraries? I hope there were to your liking."

A faint trace of a smile graced her face at the mention. "Oh, you have no idea how refreshing it is to not have burglars robbing your property while studying."

* * *

Hai people. Ya got to wait a little longer for the good stuff to show up. xP Comment and review. Props to those who recognize the early shout-out in this chapter!


	7. Onozuka Komachi

Sanzu Ferrywoman, Onozuka Komachi!

* * *

Within another portion of the mindscape, a dense fog shrouded the river below it. The body of moving water expanded and shrunk at random intervals and its riverbed couldn't be seen from any direction. Its flow was ever changing and too murky to see what was beneath its surface. A lone wooden paddle boat gently rocked its passenger. Her head lain down on the seat, staring into the fog-covered sky. Her magenta hair was pulled into a pair of pigtails on the sides of head. Her eyes matched her hair in color and held a content sense of satisfaction as the water splashed around her Titanic. She wore a white and blue robe with no sleeves; the midsection was tied with a yellow cloth and a coin at its center. Wooden open toe sandals clacked with the boat's floor as it bobbed. On her right was a scythe with a blade curved into a shape similar to that of a wave.

"Ah, this is the life", said Onozuka Komachi. "No souls to ferry, no responsibilities, and no boss to nag me into work; it doesn't get any better than this."

A loud smacking noise echoed through the hazy mist as Komachi held the bump swelling on her head. A woman now stood next to her, the newcomer's blue eyes looking at her recoiling subordinate with a stern gleam. Her short green hair was held down by a gold and black hat. It was decorated with red and white ribbons that were intermingled into an elaborate bow that extends from the front to the back of her head. Her outfit was black mini skirt with long white sleeves. Both the edge and midsection were tied with white and red ribbon, the pattern matching her hat. In her left hand was a golden plank with various writing etched into it.

"Even if there are no souls for you to ferry, you still have responsibilities, Komachi," Said the Yama of Xanadu(Judge of Paradise), Shiki Eiki. "Now is not the time to be lax, I have an assignment for you."

Still wincing from the hard hit, Komachi lifted herself upright and paddled the boat with her scythe. "So Boss, what's the job?"

"Currently, Kochiya Sanae is within the ranks of Konoha, posing as one of their new Genin. She's been sent on a mission to the Land of Waves to guard a bridge builder from highwaymen and such so he may complete his construct. You are to assist her with the objective and provide support if needed."

"Wait, this sounds kind of low key. I don't think I'm really needed if that's all there is to it…"

Nodding in agreement, Eiki went on. "It's much grander than that. Which is why Konpaku Youmu and Saigyouji Yuyuko will also be joining you."

"What? You're sending the Ghost Princess AND her bodyguard? That's a lot of firepower you're putting into this…"

"I suppose, but I think it'll be required. Not too long ago, Remilia Scarlet looked into the fate of our benefactor. And she sensed a great trial that we must prepare ourselves for."

"Can't she just fix it? I mean, fate manipulation's her shtick."

"Komachi, clearly, you must have noticed that our power is greatly diminished in this world. She can only display a small amount of clairvoyance compared to the might she once had."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she sighed in exasperation. "Man, it must be pretty bad if she swallowed her pride to talk to us about this. What exactly did she see?"

"A crimson haze, filled with malice and anger, slowly suffocating each and every one of us."

* * *

"Naruto? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Doing my job…?"

Pointing an accusatory finger at the orange clad boy, Sakura continued. "What job? You're not even a Genin!"

"You do see the hitai-ate on my forehead, right?"

Turning red, she turned away from her former classmate and pouted.

The rosette in blue bowed to Kakashi. "Saigyouji Yuyuko, mistress of the Saigyouji clan. I'm the other client Hokage-dono told you of yesterday. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Bowing in return, he replied, "Hatake Kakashi. The pleasure's mine. May I ask who the others with you are?"

Nodding, Yuyuko gestured. "The petite one with the swords and budding bosom is my adorable retainer, Konpaku Youmu."

"Yuyuko-sama!" Flushing from embarrassment, Youmu tried to shy herself away from the attention.

Extending a hand to the silver haired Cyclops, the scythe wielding woman introduced herself. "Onozuka Komachi."

While the adults made their pleasantries, the genin held the own conversation.

"So Dobe, how did you steal that headband?"

"Oh, shut up, ya bastard. Sanae, I have no idea how you deal with this guy half the time."

Said mentioned girl rubbed the back of head. "Oh, he's not too bad. I mean, he can be a bit much- What is that old man doing?"

The other three turned to see Tazuna standing behind Kakashi, ogling the women joining them on the mission. Glaring at the perverted old man, Sanae walked behind him.

"Pardon me, sir. Can you please stop staring? It's unmannerly and rude."

"Girly, I'm old, drunk and I might drop dead on this trip. The only way I'm gonna stop is when a pig flies."

Maintaining her strained smile, Sanae clapped her hands together and closed her eyes. "Is that so?"

* * *

"So, Yuyuko-san, is there a reason why you're going to Land of Waves? It's not like we got anything to offer you tourists."

"Really? I've heard much of your legendary seafood and other seaside delicacies. Is there something wrong within your homeland?"

"Oh no, it's just that trade has been going slow."

Kakashi's gaze lingered a little longer at Tazuna. He had not missed the bridge builder's posture stiffening at the question and made note of it. Before he could confront his client, a metallic chain wrapped itself around Kakashi's chest and torn him to shreds.

"Kakashi-sensei!" screamed the two female genin as a pair of assailants rose from a puddle they had just passed.

"One down", grumbled the nearer one, flexing the metal gauntlet on his left arm.

"Make that two", replied the other one as he rushed towards a stunned Sakura.

"Yuyuko-sama…" whispered Youmu as she gripped her katana.

"Stay on standby, Youmu."

Right before the enemy could reach Sakura, a loud clanking noise rang. The assassin's eyes widened as his gauntlet fell apart in ribbons. Slamming the wooden handle into the side of his head, Komachi chuckled as the man crumpled to the ground. "Don't you guys know it's not nice to pick on a lady?"

The man's partner did not make any indication to stop as he swung his chain at Tazuna. A kunai whistled as it cut though the air, pinning the chain and its wielder to a tree. Naruto ran towards the stationary foe, red highlights flashed through his hair. A rainbow like pattern enveloped his fist and lunged forwards. "Spiral Light Step!"

Grunting in pain, the man grabbed his stomach as Naruto's hands glowed brighter. A series of rapid punches launched into the foe's abdomen, ending with an elbow to the chest. "Radiant Rainbow Fist!"

A loud cracking noise rang as the man slumped over after the last blow. Dragging him over to the other unconscious assailant, Naruto's hair returned to its former vivid blonde.

"My, I had no idea you were such a capable Taijutsu user." Dropping out of the foliage, Kakashi stood in his usual pose with book in hand. "And Sasuke, good work with that throw."

"Huh", muttered Komachi. "Coulda sworn you were…" Looking back at what she thought were Kakashi's mutilated remains, all that was there were shredded pieces of a log. "Wow, you ninjas are tricky."

Staring at Naruto with an appraising eye, he then turned to his client. "Tazuna-san, why were those men were after you in particular?"

While Kakashi interrogated the drunkard, Yuyuko stared into the distant shrubbery, her gaze unwavering.

"Yuyuko-sama? Is something wrong?"

"Stewed hare with a slight seasoning of nutmeg sounds superb, Youmu. With a helping of a fresh snow laced with sweet syrup for dessert."

* * *

OMAKE

"Tsunade-sama, let's leave already. Those collectors might catch wind of use being here soon."

Senju Tsunade, the lone female member of the Densetsu no Sannin, lain on the bar shelf sluggishly. Mumbling incomprehensible nonsense, alcohol laced drool dripped from her chin onto her bountiful cleavage. Shrugging off her attendant's attempts at getting herself off the bar stool; she dragged the dish to her lips and gulped a hearty sip. "Go-mmph awaah, Shizuuuunehhh."

Shaking her head at her master's actions, Shizune walked outside to get some fresh air with Tonton in her arms. She signed at the comfort from the midday breeze, blowing through the narrow street. "Ah, that feels nice."

The wind began to pick up, quickly turning into a buffeting force. Knocking her off balance, Shizune fell over to her side. Tonton fell out of her grip, swept up by the air currents and flew higher and higher.

"PWEEEEEE!"

"TONTON!"

* * *

Reviews would be awesome! And all my love goes out to Cogi for being the awesome beta that she is!


	8. Konpaku Youmu

Half-Ghostly Gardner, Youmu Konpaku!

* * *

"Naruto! What did you do that for?"

Cradling a terrified rabbit in her arms, Sakura continued to berate Naruto for nearly skewering it with a stray kunai toss into the bushes.

"Interesting pelt this time of year", commented Kakashi before his eyes widened. "GET DOWN!"

A swooshing noise cut through the air as Kakashi grabbed Tazuna down for cover. Sasuke did the same for Sakura as Komachi and Sanae ducked immediately. The Jonin's lone eye widened when he saw Yuyuko continued to stroll casually down the path. "YUYUKO-SAN!"

The spinning blade was about to connect to Yuyuko's back until it was knocked into the air and fell onto the pavement to her left. Turning obliviously to the danger, she blinked at those on the ground. "Oh my. Is something the matter?"

Sheathing her katana, Youmu shook her head at her mistress. "Milady, we are under attack."

"Oh", she then walked over to a nearby log and sat down. "Then carry on."

A thick mist quickly rolled in, setting all but one on edge. The massive blade vanished and a new figure appeared on in a tree not too far above. A shirtless man stood in front of them, his face masked in bandages. In his hands was the same sword from earlier. "Well, that explains how the Demon Brothers failed earlier. Copy Nin Kakashi… It's an honor to meet you in person."

"The feeling's mutual, Demon of the Bloody Mist, Momochi Zabuza."

The atmosphere rippled with killing intent as Sasuke and Sakura cowered in its intensity. Sanae shrugged it off, as if never hit by it. Zabuza eyed the latter for a moment. "Those kids look pathetic, Kakashi. Hand over the old man and I'll let the rest of you all live."

"Sorry", replied Kakashi as he lifted the headband over his left eye. "Contract and all."

"Revealing your Sharingan eye already, eh Kakashi?" Zabuza made a half ram seal and vanished in a swirl of mist.

"Team Seven! Delta formation!"

Hesistating, Sakura took her place behind her sensei while her two other teammates stood on the sides of their male client. Komachi stood readily in a battle stance while Youmu unsheathed her Katana. Yuyuko sat on the side, humming a soft tune to herself before looking into the distance once more.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu." (Hidden in the Mist technique)

The mist became thicker and enveloped everything in sight. It reached to a point that one could no longer see a yard ahead of them.

"And are you taking this a bit too easy?"

Materializing above a seemingly unknowing Yuyuko, Zabuza swung the gigantic sword down, threatening to take off her head.

"Crescent Moon Slash!"

Appearing directly under Zabuza, Youmu slashed upwards. Zabuza moved the direction of the swing to parry the strike. Even though Zabuza had the downward momentum, he grit his teeth as the swordswoman steadily pushed him back. Leaping back into the mist, Zabuza vanished once more as Youmu ran back to her mistress.

"Milady, are you alright?"

"Youmu, it's rude for guests to arrive unannounced. Please escort him to the exit posthaste."

"Understood, milady."

From within the branches of a towering mangrove tree, Zabuza watched Youmu warily. 'Interesting, this woman's proficiency with a blade rivals that of my own. Strange how I've never heard her…' Breaking out his musings, he noticed Youmu sheath her katana and shift into an Iaijutsu (Art of killing on the draw) stance.

"Human Slash: Slash of Present!"

Youmu blurred into nothingness as Zabuza's sense of danger screamed at him. He jumped from his position on the tree and stared in awe as it was cleaved in half.

"Sword Skill: Thousand Cherry Blossoms!"

Reappearing several yards away from the bandaged ninja, Youmu turned to look back at him. Pink energies flashed all around Zabuza as he quickly vanished in a Shunshin(Body Flicker). Not too long after he got away, the ground where he once stood on imploded in shower of phantasmal cherry blossoms.

* * *

'This swordswoman… She may possibly be a bigger threat than Kakashi.'

Hidden within the thick mangroves, Haku watched the battle afar. Looking through the opposition, he was somewhat worried. The Genin shouldn't be much of an issue, though the swordswoman, scythe wielder and Kakashi were putting him on edge. And… was that woman staring directly at him?

This was unprecedented. How could she have seen him from this distance? His stealth was near flawless, on par with even Zabuza-sama's skill!

'No, that woman… She may be even more dangerous than-'

"Wow, you sure picked a great seat up here. I can see just about everything from this view!"

Nearly jumping back in shock, Haku slowly turned his head towards the presence beside him. It was the boy from Kakashi's group, though there was something different about him…

Humming a small song to himself, Naruto twirled a lock of his bleached blonde hair. "Relax, relax. There's no need for all that tension. As long as you won't do anything, I think we can get along just fine." Flashing a smile to the stunned enemy, Naruto extended a hand to him. "Hi! I'm Komei- I mean. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. And you?"

* * *

Slashing the water clone in half, Kakashi watched as the two swordsmen continued to duel on top of the watery battlefield. Zabuza had attempted to sneak an attack at Tazuna, but a clone with one tenth of the original's strength was no match for someone of his caliber. Perhaps Youmu truly was pushing him to his limits… She certainly was persistent if anything.

"Kakashi-sensei… Who exactly is Youmu-san?"

Never taking his eyes off the battle, Kakashi sighed. "Sakura, I don't know myself. There wasn't much to be said of any of our comrades other than Naruto-san. To be honest, the display of power and skill Youmu-san have shown is rather troubling… She's at least a Jonin-class."

"Oh, so you think she's strong?" Komachi said as she leaned comfortably against a nearby tree with Yuyuko. "She's not bad of a fighter, although a bit too straightforward with her tactics. She's so naïve at times, adorably gullible and gets teased for it endlessly by Yuyuko-san here."

Giggling at her mention, Yuyuko waved it off playfully. "Well, one does get whimsical during times of boredom and Youmu's just too easy at times."

"Suiro no Jutsu! (Water Prison Technique!)"

A fountain of water spouted from behind the two ladies and tried swallowing them whole. In a flash of pink light, the two reappeared on the other side of the bank, completely dry and unharmed.

"Hey, do you and your henchmen have the same issue?" Komachi shouted into the mist. "It's not nice to attack girls! Especially when they're talking!"

* * *

Visibly seething at her opponent, Youmu unsheathed her second blade. "Have you no honor?"

Chuckling at the question, Zabuza disappeared into the mist once more. "That stuff's for the samurai, girl. A ninja swordsman like myself don't have something like that."

"In that case", Youmu mumbled as she flipped her katana in a reverse grip. "This is no longer a duel. I have no reason to hold back."

"Oh? Is that right? Then come at me."

"Asura Sword! Worldly Attachments!"

Youmu blurred away as the mist in the area was visibly cut into piece after piece. The riverside returned to its former weather, completely defogged.

"Hell God Sword: God's Flashing Slash!"

The last sight Zabuza saw was the afterimages of six swords, skewering into him.

* * *

Gah, reloaded due to uploading errors


	9. Aki Shizuha and Aki Minoriko

Sister Goddesses of Autumn, Aki Shizuha and Aki Minoriko!

* * *

"Well", shrugged Komachi. "Guess that's that."

Sakura let out a sigh of relief as she turned to see Sasuke nonchalantly scoff at the display before him. This man was regarded as one of the best? Pathetic.

Still on the sidelines, Yuyuko gave a quick glance before turning to the direction she was facing prior.

"Um, guys?" Sanae took a step back and placed her gohei in a battle-ready stance. "I get the feeling we're not done yet."

Kakashi's eye widened. "Youmu-san! Behind you!"

Zabuza's skewered body dissolved into a puddle of water as the real swordsman reappeared at Youmu's back.

"How arrogant of you to turn your back against me."

The wrapped man swung his sword and was surprised to hear a clang. Something was pushing back, but how? She hasn't even done anything!

Leaping back a few dozen meters, Zabuza glared at Youmu in shock as the mist surrounding her moved on its own accord. Slowly, a transparent figure could be made out in the white vapor. It was a duplicate of her, almost in every way except that she was completely white and transparent. The phantom's blades were drawn and-

_'Is that what parried my attack?'_ "Well, this is certainly an interesting turn of events."

Arming herself once more, Youmu vanished in a flash along with her clone.

* * *

"What is that technique?" Kakashi asked. "I've never seen anything quite like it."

"It's the bloodline of the Konpaku Clan", answered Komachi. "It's hard to really explain, but I guess it's like calling it an immaterial body that she can command like an extension of her."

"Is there a name for this bloodline?" Sasuke inquired.

"Well", Yuyuko interjected. "We call it See-Through."

* * *

'_Bad. This is bad.'_

Zabuza was panicking as he narrowly dodged the synchronized barrage from the duo. _'I could keep up with her before, but she has too much of an advantage now! I need to pull back.'_

After leaping back, Zabuza made a half ram seal and disappeared in a swirl of mist. Both lifting their swords above their heads, the two Youmu swung down and defogged the area once more.

"Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Water Dragon Bullet Technique)!"

Four serpentine columns of water rose, rushing towards Youmu at a breakneck pace. The ghostly Youmu's shape began to shimmer, transforming itself into a wisp and shot out a white pulse from itself, stopping the elemental attack in its tracks.

Dashing through the falling water, the half-ghostly gardener made a horizontal slash at Zabuza, cutting him. The body dispersed into a puddle, as did the three others clones.

Hidden beneath the river's surface, the shinobi-swordsman gather himself for another attack before taking notice of a certain detail, or rather, lack of it. _'Where is that other her?'_

Flying directly above him, the wisp flew higher and higher before reforming into a duplicate of Youmu. Swinging her blade down, the phantom became a blur as it sped down to the river.

'_Zabuza-sama…'_

Tightening his fists, Haku held himself from leaping into the fray to assist his master. Even if he wanted to, there was still that blonde boy next to him. Said person was currently swinging his legs back and forth and whooped and the loud commotions of the fight.

"Whoaaaa, that sure was something!" Naruto looked briefly at him before leaning over and patting on the back. "Heyyy, didn't I tell you to loosen up? C'mon, relax a bit!"

The masked rounin flinched upon the contact. Why was he letting him so close? And why isn't he leaving to help his master?

* * *

The water resettled as Zabuza's body surfaced. Several cuts and bruises littered his form as the area around him was tinged pink from the spilled blood. Youmu stood before him, looking down upon his fallen form.

"If you surrender now", said Youmu as she sheathed her swords. "I will allow you to walk away so long as you vow to never return."

Chuckling at her naiveté, Zabuza closed his eyes. "If word gets out I lost and ran away with my tail behind my legs, my reputation would be in pieces. Besides, I haven't even lost yet."

'That's the signal!'

Briefly hesitating, Haku jumped down from the branch. Naruto stared at where he once was before breaking out into a wide grin.

'Huh, so he was able to break out of his own subconscious with sheer will? What a guy…'

* * *

A flash of movement caught her eye before Youmu leaped back. Several narrow projectiles sailed right by her and hit the surface water, causing it to freeze and encase Zabuza's body. Appearing atop his self-made iceberg, Haku made a half-ram seal and vanished as quickly as he came.

Muscles tensed as she scouted through the fog with her eyes, the half-ghost shifted her stance.

A hand gripped her shoulder and she nearly swung her blade instinctively.

"Whoa!" Naruto leapt back, hands up in defense. "No need to be so jumpy!"

Sighing at his antics, she took a cloth out of her dress's pocket and began wiping the blood off her katana. Beside her, her phantom half was doing the same for her wakizashi. "Koishi-san, I recently came out of combat with an unknown. While I do appreciate the assistance with his accomplice, please do not distract me from battle."

Giggling, the Koishi-possessed Naruto moved his hands behind his back. "Well, that sure was fun. It's nice to be able to think again and both the kid and I thought you were so cool back there."

Blushing at the praise, Youmu only responded with a more fervent pace of cleaning.

"Well", Koishi mused, "looks the ragtag group's about to come over. You're probably gonna be surprised to hear this, but those two actually had a surprisingly large about of honor, especially that Zabuza. If he's doing some thug job like this, he's got some good reason."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, that's all I could get out of him. I'm an empath, not an actual mind reader like big sis Satori. You'll hear details later from the fox. She's already brewing a plan with the other schemers."

* * *

After Naruto regained self-control and offered his own praises to the flushed gardener, the latter made her report of the situation.

"From what I experienced, Zabuza is most likely alive. The injuries I inflicted were mostly non-fatal and he should be able to recover within one to two weeks." Youmu continued, "And his accomplice is also skilled, able to use some form of ice manipulation. He has been established as a male with long brown hair and an androgynous figure. He is easily jounin-level, potentially elite. Either Kakashi-san, Komachi-san or I shall engage him while someone else combats Zabuza."

"Hold on", Sasuke interrupted. "What was that dead last doing with you? I saw you fighting Zabuza, but only him. The accomplice had to be somewhere nearby when he came to save him and I doubt he was just waiting there while you were kicking Zabuza around."

"Actually", Naruto said. "He kinda was."

"You're kidding", Sakura said accusingly, "right?"

"Nope, I've been drafted into the Fuuinjutsu (sealing techniques) corps. I'm actually somewhat of a prodigy, according to them."

"But there's no way!" Even as he loathed admitting it, Sasuke did have to agree with Sakura. Naruto had never shown any type of prowess in the academy. The best he could do were those juvenile pranks he pulled during class. Like that one time he painted the Hokage Mountain in broad daylight… with no one knowing the wiser…

He silently watched as Naruto pulled a paper tag out of his sleeve, noting the tell-tale signs of chakra being channeled into it as it straightened and a faint blue outline flowed along its thin edges.

"This", Naruto began, "is called the Demon Sealing Circle. It's a roughly a B-class binding seal, mainly used to hold down chunin and below. I caught him off guard and was able to hold him off before he was able to break out."

"Fascinating", Kakashi muttered. "Well, as entertaining as this has been, I'm afraid we'll go into more detail once we reached Tazuna-san's home."

Giggling softly in the back, Yuyuko looked on with amusement. '_Oh Ran, you truly are your master's familiar. Such well-woven fabrications.'_

* * *

The Land of Waves was suffering was an understatement when the escorts first arrived. The air itself was saturated with the depression of the people. Trying to avoid too much eye contact, they moved quickly onwards to the outskirts of town where Tazuna's family resided.

Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami, was a kind, single mother who looked after her son, Inari, while her father left for help. She thanked them endlessly for accepting the mission despite knowing its dangers. Inari stood behind his mother, clutching her skirt while staring blankly at the hired forces of his grandfather. A brief glance from Komachi sent the boy running upstairs and slamming the door. The pigtailed-rosette sighed and Kakashi turned to her. She looked back and shook her head, "I'd know that look anywhere. That kid's given on everything because of a lost someone in his life and is just too shy to break out of his own isolation. I feel bad for his mom; to know that she can't help her own son while constantly living a state of poverty and fear." Closing her eyes in nostalgia, she blinked twice and took a more forceful step onwards into their client's home.

Kakashi followed suit. "My, Komachi-san; it sounds as though you've had quite the experience."

Komachi snorted. "Let's just say I'm older than I look."

* * *

"That's right." Kakashi smiled as he turned back around from the tree to face his Genin. "And a word of advice: try and go for a running start to get used to the momentum." And with that, he left.

Sasuke rushed at his tree fervently, his first step into the bark caused the wood to smash instantly. Frowning, he leaped off and tried once more with renewed fervor.

Sakura jumped down from the branch, slightly out of breath. She looked towards her fellow kunoichi and saw her lounging atop of a stump. "Hey! What's the big idea? Sensei told us to train! Why aren't you doing it with us?"

Sasuke paused mid-step and skid down the tree. His eyes squinted accusingly at Sanae as she got up.

The green haired girl calmly walked towards an untouched tree and slowly strolled up its trunk, defying gravity and her verdant locks fell as she did so. Settling down on sturdy branch, she looked down towards her teammates. "I already learned this, so I didn't wanna say anything. Have fun with your training, I'm gonna see if Kakashi-sensei needs anything."

Inwardly, Sakura cheered. 'I get some alone time with my man! Sanae, you rock!'

As if sensing her thoughts, Sasuke shivered and dove back into his training. 'Something tells me I need to ignore everything around me for a good while."

* * *

"How's this for dinner?" Asked Naruto as he brought in an entire basked full of sweet potatoes.

"Oh!" Exclaimed Tsunami. "How on Earth did you get those? I thought they've all been harvested already!"

Scratching at his whiskers, he put them down onto the kitchen counter. "Let's just say I've got ways."

The housewife smiled at the bountiful gathering. She went back to washing her pots until she looked through the window. "Oh my! I've never seen the leaves turn into all these wonderful colors before! Inari! Come look outside!"

Listening in from outside stood two girls, One has yellow-orange eyes and short blond hair with red autumn leaves. She wore a long red-orange dress with darker red at her middle and arms and more orange towards the bottom and ends with leaf-shaped cut-outs around. A white collar was sewn at the top of the dress. She wore plain black shoes with white socks. The other had red eyes and blond hair. She wore a yellow blouse with fluffy sleeves and a red dress which went about halfway up her chest and has black straps over the shoulders. Over the dress was is a red apron which has a wheat pattern at the bottom, and her red hat had a cluster of blue grapes on the front. Unlike the other, she was barefoot.

Shizuha and Minoriko clasped their hands together and giggled. It was good to see their work appreciated.

Perhaps they'll earn the faith they've always wanted here. Hopefully Lady Kanako wouldn't mind too much if they got a small share.

* * *

Whoo, finally got off my ass with this one. Thanks goes to my awesome Beta, Crystal, for being the good sport she is.

Please review!


End file.
